The Chosen: Kanto
by Vital Info
Summary: 13 year old Ash Ketchum, sets out to take the Pokemon world by storm. Watch this young trainer experience great highs and devastating lows in his quest to be a Pokemon Master and embrace the fact that he is one of The Chosen. Ash x ?. AU Fic. Read "A Heads Up" for info on this AU. Important fact: Pikachu will not be his starter. Do not own Pokemon. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So first off don't own Pokemon, never will either. Basically first FanFiction ever, so be as brutal as you need to be without being a total jackass. There are things you need to know about this story so please go to my profile and read "A Heads Up" in which I said this story might be up within a month but I got too excited and started it today. It's in in my profile. So...enjoy.**

The Chosen: Kanto

The sun shined over the peak of Mt. Silver, Pidgeys chirped over the Kanto skyline giving way for Pokemon like Oddish, Mankey and Nidorans to rise from their slumber and embrace the day along with the challenges that come with it, much like our young trainer of Pallet Town will. Ash Ketchum, 13 years of age was about to begin his Pokemon journey.

He'd been up since 5 a.m. too excited to start his journey. He awaited for his mother to wake up, luckily he did not have long as his mother was up at 5:40 a.m. as she usually was to take care of the households chores like mopping, cleaning up after Ash's messes like usual _"when that will that boy ever grow up?"_ Delia thought to herself but then gave way to a smile in knowing she loved Ash just the way he is and would miss him like crazy once he left for his journey.

Ash waited till his mother. Delia started to make breakfast around 6:15 a.m. to walk down the stairs already dressed in a pair of dark jeans, green shirt and white running shoes. His hair was unruly for many years until last year when he decided to trim it. His new hairstyle resembled that of the man, who taught him and his mother everything they knew about Pokemon, Kanto's very own and world renowned Pokemon Professor, Samuel Oak. Ash's stepfather to be precise, as he (Oak) and Delia Ketchum, now Delia Oak, married a little over 5 years ago while having dated since Ash was 5 years old. Ash always saw him as and often called Samuel, his real father given that he had no memory of the man who abandoned him and his mother when he was a newborn child to fulfill his dreams and not wanting to be tied down. Thus, Ash from a young age took upon himself to be as knowledgeable as Samuel to have a much better experience as a Pokemon Trainer.

He studied under Oak at age 10, along with Gary, who was the same age as Ash and as the grandson of Samuel Oak was expected to follow the path of his grandfather and become a Researcher but he like Ash, wanted to become a Trainer. Gary and Ash couldn't stand one another at one point in time but once Samuel and Delia were married, they began to hang out more and found that they had many things in common leading a to great friendship forming between the boys. Both studied for 3 years learning as much as they could from Prof. Oak including how raise an Egg, feeding methods, proper care of pokemon and how to interpret Pokemon's body language, eyes and expressions to communicate with them. Finalizing their tutelage they were certified as Pokemon Trainers by Oak, a representative of The Indigo League and dubbed both his grandson and stepson ready to take on Kanto and being called his best students since Delia Ketchum at one point in time.

Which brings us back to Ash and Delia who were finishing their toast with cream cheese made specially with Miltank milk and special jelly that very few sailors in the entire Pokemon world know to extract from Tentacools. Ash was giddy and his excitement was barely containable, meanwhile Delia was washing the recently used dishes and told Ash to head upstairs and finish preparing his travel gear and to be downstairs in time to see her before he left for The Oak Ranch.

He did so as he made his way to his room, taking in the the sights one last time. The voltorb alarm clock, the pokeball rug under his feet and even the poster of Lance the Johto and Kanto Champion for the last 4 years hanging on the back of his door. He had already packed everything he needed in his backpack the night before (those backpacks are incredible, they hold everything) and in that backpack he had packed various potions and other pokemon remedies. He had a sleeping bag, few sweaters, various shirts and jeans in different colors and a pair of black running shoes to wear aside from the current pair he now wore and of course plenty of underwear or he would face the wrath of his mother and that was never a good thing.

He had money saved up from the various chores he did not only at home and the ranch but also from cutting grass and selling lemonade around the neighborhood and in Viridian City whenever his parents could take him since he has 7 years old. He saved up over 7,000 pokedollars. His parents were in shock the boy had been so responsible with his finances but were happy to know he wouldn't be short of cooking supplies he could prepare on the road, given his mother taught him to cook in order to not starve or that he wouldn't be in dire need of items like pokeballs, fishing rods and other items should he need them.

He had ropes and a hunting knife that Oak gave to him along with Gary and trained them to use without Delia knowing in case he need protection and a tool to cut small pieces of wood and his ropes for example. He had a compass but was also trained to use nature as a second compass in case he ever lost his or were in a magnetic field that would force his compass not to work properly. He could follow the stars, use the winds to guide him and even know what time it was according to the position of the sun. He also had a photo of his family in a trip they took Cinnabar Island 2 years ago where Ash stood in the middle of Delia and Samuel and all were smiling having enjoyed the trip. He had practically everything he could need for his journey except his starter pokemon. So looking at the clock which read 7:10 a.m. he grabbed his backpack and headed down the stairs wanting to reach before 7:30 a.m..

He was surprised to see his step-father and mother waiting for him in the living room. A blue box with yellow ribbons and holes in either side of it was in front of them. Samuel spoke first.

"Ash, I've seen you grow to exceed even our expectations and are happy to see you begin your journey. Now, Gary will be arriving at the ranch shortly so we must make quick." He paused so that Delia would continue.

"Ash, honey. We wanted to make your journey special because you are so special and so we decided long ago that the pokemon you received first should be special as well." Delia said trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

Ash was excited to hear these news but remained quiet out of the respect his parents raised him to value and let them continue.

"Now in this box is a pokemon we found not too long ago, he was barely hatched when a group Sandshrews and Ekans' tried to attack him and perhaps even injure him with no mercy since he was in their territory without knowing but luckily I was researching the Mankey that lived nearby when I heard it's cry and was able to save him from harm. Something I know you would've done yourself if given the chance." Oak replied.

"We nurtured him and brought him, yes he is a male, up to where he is now and have noticed he has an almost insatiable itch for battle so we knew he'd be just right for you. So unlike other trainers in Kanto you won't be receiving a Bulbasaur, a Charmander or a Squirtle but instead..." Delia said as she unlaced the ribbons from the box and opening the top, making Ash's heart race at the sight of his new partner...

**That's where we stop. Cliffhangers for the win! Hope you like what you've seen and subscribe, damn this isn't Youtube but seriously if you like this story let me know. PM, Review, whatever. Since I've received this absurd question too many times already that because Delia and Samuel are married that somehow makes Ash, Gary's uncle; the simple fact of the matter is No he wouldn't be because I personally have that type of relationship where my mother married an older man with grandkids and although I'm his step son, I'm no uncle to his grandkids. That's the relationship held here. Gary and Ash are simply friends thus there's no need to make them family at all. I hope that solves that. This is Vital Info and I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's here. The moment you've all been waiting waiting for. The reveal of Ash's starter pokemon. To those who reviewed, added this story to their alerts and favorites, first off thank you all so much. That said, please take the time to reread the first chapter as there were some errors that have now been fixed and I also added some of the teachings that Gary and Ash now have under their belts thanks to their time studying with Prof. Oak. There will be also some great story development in this chapter if I do say so myself. My Beta Reader will run through my future chapters with a finetooth comb and advice me of any changes I might need to implement and errors I need to fix, thus thank him for the masterpiece you're about to read being as enjoyable and error free as it can be. Don't own Pokemon. Enjoy...**

Ash now laid on his back as the 2 foot tall canine Pokemon called Growlithe stood on Ash's chest and licked his face with nothing but the most honest expression of love any pokemon could muster as Ash could only laugh while Delia and Samuel looked on smiling. Growlithe had a short, rounded muzzle, a small fluffy tail, a tuft of fur on top of its head and rounded ears. Perfect for hearing things from great distances.

It had bright orange fur with black stripes over its back and on its forelegs. Its belly, tail and fluff on top of its head were cream in color. It's nose was shiny black, while the insides of its ears were light brown. Growlithe also had two claws on its forepaws but none on its back paws. It also had a proud smirk on it's face, one that Ash too had as he sat up rubbing Growlithe's fur, much to canine's delight.

He finally reached his feet and shook some of the dirt he had on him when Growlithe knocked him down. Finishing to do so he finally spoke while he hugged his mother.

"Thank you so much, mom. He's perfect." Ash said releasing his mother from the hug before hugging his step-father Samuel Oak.

"And thank you, Dad. I really appreciate you giving me Growlithe. He and I will be sure to take on the Indigo League and win on the way to becoming a Pokemon Master." Samuel smiled at Ash as he released the embrace.

"We knew he'd be the right choice for you. Now, I must be off to the lab to see Gary and the other trainers off on their journeys. Stop by the ranch a little later, Ash. I'll give you all of the remaining items you'll need to begin your journey." Oak said before kissing Delia goodbye and heading out the door to the ranch.

Delia now watched as Ash crouched and was face to face with Growlithe smiling as she heard...

"Hey, buddy. You and I are gonna go on an adventure. We'll become the best we can be. You and I will become strong and push Lance to his limit, like no trainer before us. I know you and I, are gonna be the best of friends." Growlithe barked out happily wagging it's tail.

"Now Ash, honey. I want you have something." Delia said as she took off the necklace around her neck, before Ash, interjected...

"No, Mom. That's from Him and you know I want nothing to do with Him. Not after what he did." Ash said sternly as Growlithe looked on a bit confused.

"I know honey, but you can't consider it a part of Him. Think of it as giving you a part of me. This necklace is special and it was the last thing He ever gave me and I remember he told me it would part of your future one day. I had no idea what He meant at the time but now I know, this was never meant for me but meant for you. I don't know why but I trust what He said and know that you have to take this with you on your journey and I know you won't take it because of Him but you have to do it for me. It's the only thing I ask of you." Delia said as she took her son's right hand and placed the necklace in it.

Ash looked at the necklace in his hand. It was silver with a stone in it's center, circular in shape and black as midnight in color. It gave off an ominous feeling, something dark and mysterious was definitely surrounding this necklace but Ash knew like his mother that this necklace was somehow meant for him and so gripping it firmly in his palm he finally hung his head before looking into his mother's eyes.

"Ok, mom. I'll do it for you. Not for Him. I trust you but not Him, so I'll take it with me." He finished saying as he put the necklace on. Once finished he saw his mother holding back tears.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Ash asked worried and Growlithe sensing his trainer's emotion too whined in worry as he looked on to Delia.

"I'm ok, baby" Delia said wiping some of the tears from her eyes.

"You just remind me of your father..." but Delia was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Mom but you know my father is Prof. Oak." Ash said looking at his mother intently.

"You're right, honey. Samuel has been a wonderful husband and father to you than He ever was. I'm just being sentimental. Now, get your things, you need go to the Ranch soon." Delia said before hugging her one last time.

"I love you, baby. Never forget that." Delia said still holding Ash in her arms. Growlithe was now rubbing up against Ash and Delia's legs feeling it was appropriate to do so.

"I won't, Mom. I love you, too." Ash replied before kissing his mother's cheek and wiping the remaining tears around her eyes before releasing the hug, picking up his backpack and scratching Growlithe's ear, earning a pleased bark from his pokemon as they headed out of the door while Delia waved goodbye.

The door closing behind them, Ash took a deep breath to relieve some of his nervousness and looked down at Growlithe who wagged his tail before both trainer and pokemon set off to famous Oak Ranch.

The walk took about 10 mins. before they approached the front door and Ash knocked before waiting patiently alongside Growlithe, not like he would've done when he was younger when he used to barged into ranch and played with the Pokemon there. His wait was short as Prof. Oak opened the door and welcomed Ash and Growlithe to the lab. They stepped in and looked at all the microscopes, notes and computers that surrounded the interior of the Professor's place of work.

Oak reached his step-son and Pokemon and guided them his personal office. He took a seat first behind his desk. Ash followed and sat in a chair in front of Oak's desk and Growlithe laid quietly at his feet.

"You have everything you need in your backpack, correct?" Oak asked and Ash nodded.

"That's my boy." Oak said adjusting himself in his seat.

"However, you said you had a few things to give me before I started my journey?" Ash asked.

"Ah, yes." Oak replied as he opened a drawer and removed the items inside and placed them on his desk.

First to catch Ash's eye was blue device.

"This was my, now your Pokedex. I reprogrammed it to be registered to you. It was the first one I ever made, it helped me greatly to get to know pokemon better and have a better understanding of them and know it will do the same for you. I even had it upgraded to include the National Pokedex registry since as you know there are more regions and pokemon outside of Kanto. It's my personal gift to you." Oak said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad. It means a lot." Ash said before shifting his view to the pokeballs that were next to the Pokedex.

"Now, Growlithe doesn't have his own pokeball so you need to capture him otherwise he will be considered a wild pokemon. While he may be yours now, if he's not captured and registered to you, he would technically be eligible for capture by any trainer that weakens and throws a pokeball at him." Oak finished saying and at this Growlithe barked in fear and looked towards Ash with saddened puppy dog eyes as if to say _"Please don't let that happen to me"_, something Ash was quick to understand.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll never let anyone take you away. I have to capture you but I promise you never have to stay inside your pokeball unless you want to or need to in case of any danger." Ash said soothing the pup which calmed himself as he sensed his trainer's word were true. Ash now looked at Oak and continued listening to what he had to say.

"The remaining pokeballs are for the rest of the team of Pokemon you may capture and carry with you on hand while you travel. Any other pokemon captured by you with the pokeballs you purchase on your journey will arrive here to be taken care of and studied by me, as you know by now." Oak finished saying before Ash nodded and Growlithe looked at Oak with a smirk and wagging of the tail.

Ash finally noticed a final item on the desk.

"Excuse me, Dad. What's that?" Ash said pointing at the item in question.

"Ah. That is a voucher. I know traveling on foot will be great and will be an ideal source of exercise for you and your pokemon but should you ever wish to speed things along given the size of Kanto and the time required for you to collect 8 badges for the Indigo League being less than a year, I thought the right means of transportation should be available to you. I've only given another voucher like this to Gary. This voucher can be used in the Miracle Cycle Store in Cerulean City and it will allow you to obtain a foldable bicycle that you can keep safely in your backpack for when you want to walk but use whenever you need to especially for when you reach The Cycling Road." Ash listened closely as Oak finished speaking.

"Wow. Thanks, Dad. I'll be sure to use it once I'm in Cerulean City." Ash said with a smile. Oak smiled in return.

"Now you can go and start your journey without any foreseeable trouble." Oak replied giving the nod for Ash to pick up the items in the desk. He tucked the Pokedex in his pocket, attached 5 pokeballs to his belt and stashed away the voucher in his backpack.

He held the final pokeball in his hand and crouched to face Growlithe, who looked at his trainer with curious eyes.

"Are you ready, buddy?" Ash asked and Growlithe licked his cheek before nodding and barking happily. Ash then proceeded to tap Growlithe's forehead with the pokeball and in the blink of an eye, Growlithe was engulfed in a beam of light and the pokeball made it's infamous click to symbolize the completion of the capture.

"Couldn't have gone any better." Oak said rising from his chair as Ash released Growlithe, who was shaking furiously as he was uncomfortable inside the pokeball even for such for such a brief amount of time before looking up to his trainer with glee.

"You're ready. It's time to go and rock Kanto to it's core like I know you can." Oak said before hugging Ash and Ash replied in kind. Growlithe wagging his tail all the while.

"Thanks, Dad. Take care of Mom, ok. I love you both. I promise, I'll let you know how I am along my journey." Ash said releasing the hug.

"We love you too, Ash. One more thing, Ash. Please be careful of the mysteries surrounding that necklace." Oak said looking at the necklace that was around Ash's neck.

"Delia might think I didn't know that the necklace belonged to your father but I do and know that you have to be careful with anything related to Him." Oak said with worry.

"I know, Dad. I'll be careful and never forget, it doesn't matter that He was the one to help bring me into this world. I've only ever known one man to be my father and that's you. I love you, Dad." Ash said with eyes watering, something that worried his partner but he assured Growlithe that he was okay.

"I'm so proud to call you my son. I love you, too. Be safe." Oak now said holding back some tears of his own before he was practically pushing Ash and Growlithe out of the lab to begin his journey.

The Prof. saw Ash and Growlithe to the door, waving goodbye as Ash and Growlithe took their march down path leading to Route 1. They only ever stopped when they heard someone yell out...

"Ash!" the voice was strong and caught Ash's immediate attention and Growlithe's shortly after.

"Don't think you can begin your journey, just yet. You have to battle me first." The voice having been finally identified to belong to Gary Oak, who had a smirk on his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ash replied and Growlithe ready at his side. He knew this moment would come. He and Gary might be friends but the fire of competition burned brightly inside both teenagers. They were friendly rivals but rivals nonetheless and Ash was ready to face him as was Gary to face Ash.

"Let's do this" both yelled out. Growlithe was ready for anything as Gary threw his pokeball in the air, revealing...

**Again with the cliffhanger. Mwahaha. Yes, indeed another cliffhanger. You may say you hate 'em but you know you love 'em. Be sure to stick around for the next chapter as Ash battles Gary and the adventure of The Chosen begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, here is chapter 3. Sorry for the wait but I do work. If you've seen my profile, I'm a security guard and I work nights so the chapters will usually be up on weekends and may vary from 1 to 2 chapters per weekend depending on the free time I get to sit and write. Thank you for those who've enjoyed, favorited, reviewed and continue to show support for this story, it truly means a lot. Unfortunately my Beta Reader couldn't read this chapter so please forgive any errors you see. Not that hard to figure out I don't own Pokemon, so yeah...umm...enjoy.**

A bipedal, tailed pokemon that loosely resembled a fox sat in the ground before Gary Oak. It had two short, fox like ears on top of it's head and in the middle of it's face it had two eyes that usually appeared to be shut. It's nose and mouth were a somewhat lighter color than the rest of it's body. It looked like it was wearing brown colored armor as it had two pauldron shaped pieces around it's shoulders and a fauld like piece around it's chest, It had 3 fingers in each hand, which were quite big in size and it had 3 toes in each foot. 2 in front, the other in the back near it's ankles. It had a tail which was gold in color like the rest of it's body except for a brown band located around the top of the tail. Gary's pokemon was an Abra.

"Abra" the pokemon cried out as it looked towards Ash's Growlithe.

"An Abra. I'm surprised, was not expecting to face him." Ash said with great interest.

"Her, actually. She's my little princess." Gary replied and gently rubbed Abra's fur. Abra tilted her head enjoying the sensation.

"I'm sorry. It will be our honor to battle her." Ash stated and Growlithe barked in kind.

"It will be ours to face Growlithe as well. I'm glad Grandpa gave you a different starter too. He always said we weren't going to be ordinary trainers. Guess he felt we needed something different and different starters definitely did that. So are you ready to lose, Ash?" Gary said with a smirk as Abra was seen rising to her feet ready for action.

"Never. I'm going to win." Ash said before looking towards Growlithe.

"Right, buddy?" Ash asked Growlithe.

"Growli" Growlithe replied in an affirmative tone.

"Ok, then. Abra start things off with Confusion" the young Oak finished saying as Abra's hands glowed a light pink preparing the attack.

"Growlithe. Use your speed to close the distance and use Bite." Growlithe snarled as Ash finished his command and lunged towards Abra as fast as he could bearing his sharp teeth ready to strike upon contact with Abra.

AS Growlithe was merely inches away from biting Abra, he became enveloped in a pink hue and hurled up into in the air before being slammed down with force by Abra's Confusion attack.

Ash watched as Growlithe hit the ground and yelped in pain but Ash knew Growlithe was tougher than he looked.

"Come on, Growlithe. Stand up and use Growl. I know you can do it, buddy." Ash aid with great belief.

Growlithe stood up as best he could and with great fire in his eyes growled as loud as he could in Abra's direction.

"Use Teleport, Abra" The young Oak said as he felt it would be the best to avoid Growlithe's attack.

Abra became almost a beam of light and was instantly transported to safety appearing seconds later near the roots of a nearby tree before Growl hit and lowered her attack power.

_"Damn"_ Ash thought but then seeing the distance between Growlithe and Abra, he thought of something just crazy enough to work.

"Growlithe, run quickly towards Abra. Breathe in as you run. Trust me." Ash said as Growlithe looked to his trainer with a curious look in his eyes but trusted Ash and did as he was told.

Growlithe ran, breathing in as he did while Abra assumed a defensive stance and Gary looked on curious as to what Ash was onto himself.

"I hope you're ready. It's a big risk to take if he doesn't know the move but I trust in him." Ash thought before...

"Ember!" Ash shouted and now Growlithe understood why the breaths were needed and nervously opened his mouth but knew Ash believed in him and so he believed in himself as he took one last breath igniting the fire in his body and with his mouth now open wide exhaled fire as he was face to face with Abra after closing the gap.

Fire consumed the environment and Abra in a matter of seconds as both trainers looked at the scene. Abra yelled out in pain.

"Hold on, Abra. You can do this." Gray encouraged Abra as best he could.

Growlithe finished Ember and Abra stood dazed, her fur darkened and hot vapors coming off of it but she still was not out, something Gary saw and decided to go for it all with one last move.

"Confusion, Abra." Abra listened to her trainer and though struggling used all of her power to cover Growlithe in a light pink hue, lifting him in the air once more before slamming him down. Abra could not stand on her feet any longer and was knocked out as Growlith hit the ground, who was knocked out himself in the process.

Both trainers rushed over to their fallen partners and used potions to heal some of the damage caused in battle. Both Abra and Grrowlithe stirred to their feet. Both were breathing heavily, with saddened looks and body language to boot. Something both trainers easily picked up on.

"Growlithe, buddy. There's no need to be sad. I'm so proud of you. You gave it your best and learned Ember. I knew you could and you did too, you just needed to believe it yourself. Never take defeat as a bad thing, it just means we gotta do better next time." Ash rubbing just the right spot behind Growlithe's left ear which made the pup wag his tail in a pleased manner.

"Ash is right, Abra. This was a great battle and I'm happy you tried your best. Win, lose or in this case draw, I'm still proud of you. So cheer up and we'll get 'em next time." Gary said as he rubbed Abra's head gently and she cried out excitedly.

Both pokemon now stood across from one another. Abra extended her right arm towards Growlithe, who in return raised his right frontal paw and both shook hands so to speak in respect of another. Their trainers did the same shortly after.

"This was a great match, Ash. I'll be looking to win next time because there will be a next time." Gary gripping Ash's right hand in his own.

"I know there will be. I'll be the one to win next time. I'll see you around and best of luck." Ash said releasing the hold.

"Same to you, Ash." Gary said to Ash before recalling Abra back into her pokeball, clipping it into his belt shortly.

"Be careful out there. Andrew, Brian and Veronica are also gonna want to face you, they left a while ago so I'm sure you see them somewhere along the way. Be ready, they also wanna put Pallet Town on the map but we know it'll be one of us to do so. I can feel it. I'll see you around, bye" Gary said before walking away and waving good bye to Ash as he headed out to Route 1 at a fast and impressive pace.

"Bye." Ash said waving goodbye to Gary before looking at Growlithe, who sat at Ash's side scratching himself. He stopped upon feeling his trainer's eyes on him and breathed out with his tongue hanging out.

"All right, buddy. You feeling good to go?" Ash asked and Growlithe barked his named out happily and rubbed his head against Ash's left leg.

"Ok. Let's head out. I want to take it easy for a bit just in case we need to battle again. This was only the beginning to our ultimate goal. We'll face more and more difficult challenges but I know we'll be ready." Ash said earning a proud bark for his pokemon and with that Ash and Growlithe set out to Route 1 to begin their adventure.

**No cliffhanger, yay! First battle. What do you think of Gary's starter? What should Ash do in route to Viridian City? Let me know. This is Vital Info, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its so late but this is the longest chapter to date of The Chosen: Kanto. I hope that can make up for the wait. Don't own Pokemon. Enjoy.**

Three hours gone by and Viridian City was no more than a couple of miles away. The fact that it took people days to reach Viridian City always surprised Ash and Samuel Oak as well. The distance between Pallet and Viridian was never a great one, so if you dedicated yourself to it like Ash and Growlithe had done you could easily travel the distance within 5 hours.

The day had been beautiful. The sun was shining brightly and the light blue sky was a wonderful sight. Ash had been careful to stir any commotion along the way while Growlithe recovered from his battle with Gary's Abra. Growlithe had been panting a bit, fatigued from the exercise of walking for hours. Ash was a bit tired himself and seeing where he was along the route to Viridian City, he remembered there was a lake nearby with some bushes that had some berries in it. He wondered if they would be berries Growlithe might like.

"Hey, Growlithe. We deserve a break. There's a lake just a few minutes from here and there are some berries around the area. I know pokemon like berries, so there might be some that you might like. What do you say? Do you feel having a drink and maybe a snack?" Ash asked the young pup pokemon, who was glad to hear that he would be able to quench his thirst and satisfy a bit of it's hunger so he nodded and barked happily giving Ash the answer he was looking for.

Ash soon found the path leading to the lake. He remembered it from his childhood days when he used to go swimming in the lake. He also remembered the speeches his parents gave him for swimming among pokemon without their supervision but Ash was never really punished since Delia and Samuel, realized that for some reason any pokemon Ash encountered soon found themselves drawn to the pureness of heart Ash emitted through his innocence and compassion that they never harmed him, in fact they seemed to care for him as much as he cared for them. His train of thought was interrupted by Growlithe's loud bark as he saw the lake and ran towards the edge eager to take a drink.

Ash could only smile seeing his partner so happy to see the lake. Ash too was thirsty and soon joined Growlithe at the edge of the lake scooping water in his hands to drink while Growlithe drank directly from the lake. The water was cool and refreshing bringing instant relief to both pokemon and trainer, who sighed in synchronization. They turned toward one another laughing at the moment they shared. Ash then took some more water and washed his face before running his fingers through his hair while Growlithe scratched himself a bit.

"Hey, there are the bushes with berries is them. Let's go, Growlithe. Let's check it out." Ash said rising to his feet while Growlithe shook himself after so much scratching and walked over to the bushes.

The bushes were heavy with the berries they carried. Magost Berries to be exact. They were small, no more than 14 cm if Ash had to guess. They a deep pink color, round in shape and had small green leaves on top. He pulled one of from the bush and found it was hard in texture but not too hard that with the right pressure it wouldn't be broken into pieces to be eaten. Thus he twisted the berry and split it in half revealing it soft but firm pink filling. It smelled sweet so Ash ate some of it, though sweet like it's smell, he found it hard a bitter after taste making him pucker his lips a bit. Growlithe couldn't help but snicker a bit seeing his trainer's face.

"Whoo, it's a bit bitter but sweet enough to eat. I think you'll enjoy it, Growlithe. Here, try it." Ash said as he crouched to face Growlithe, who was a bit unsure if he should try the berry given his trainer's previous facial expression but the sweet smell of the berry and the hunger he had were enough to make him venture into the unknown and take a bite out of the berry. Chewing it slowly and swallowing the berry, Growlithe yelped out happily enjoying the taste, so he proceeded to snatch the rest of the berry from Ash and ate it with delight. Something Ash would note and decided to be prepared for future Growlithe snack attacks and took 5 berries from the bush and placed them in his backpack which he put on the ground momentarily.

Growlithe had the last of the Magost Berry in it's powerful jaws and swallowed it feeling that it's hunger was satisfied and looked to Ash. Ash looked down seeing that Growlithe finished his snack.

"You need anything else? Go to the bathroom or anything like that?" Ash asked and Growlithe shook his head before barking his name.

"All right. Got some food and water. Now we'll go to Viridian and take a good rest and train once we're there. The Gym Leader won't even bother accepting my challenge but that doesn't mean we can't make good use of our time in Viridian. I'll buy some supplies and Pokemon food for you as well." Ash finished as he slung the backpack on his back once more and Growlithe seemed ready to continue the rest of the way to Viridian.

They followed the path that led them to the lake back to the main road and set off to Viridian City, arriving there within the next hour.

The city was definitely larger compared to a town like Pallet. It had a Gym, Pokemon Center, Pokemart, various homes and places of business while also acting the bridge between the Viridian Forest, which Ash would soon have to venture to in order to get to Pewter City and the infamous road leading to the Indigo Plateu, home of the Indigo League Conference Challenge where all trainers with 8 badges from all around Kanto would meet to prove who among them was the best of the best to later face the might of the Kanto Elite Four and Champion, if you even made it through the Elite Four. It's the ultimate goal for most trainers in Kanto but Ash wanted to be more than a Champion, he wanted to be a Pokemon Master. A task so very few before him ever achieved.

Ash now entered Viridian, alongside Growlithe but were immediately frozen in their tracks by a woman in uniform. She was tall, had a figure men would drool over and her long turquoise hair really set off her amber eyes as a great feature to compliment her already incredible beauty. Officer Jenny was the woman before Ash.

"Hold it right there, young man. I'm Officer Jenny, Kanto Law Enforcement. I need to verify your identity. There have been reports of thieves nearby and although you don't seem like a thief, you can never be too careful." Officer Jenny stated in a powerful and confident manner.

"Of course, one moment please." Ash said reaching into his pocket and pulling his blue Pokedex and handing it to Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny turned the Pokedex on and upon doing so heard...

"Hello, I am the Pokedex registered to trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." before showing a picture of Ash himself taken on the day he finished his tutelage under Oak.

"Trainer Ash Ketchum, is 13 years of age and currently has the pokemon Growlithe registered as his starter pokemon. If stolen or lost, I cannot be replaced." Officer Jenny heard verifying the facts the Pokedex was stating. The picture was indeed that of the boy before her, who looked to be 13 years old and had a Growlithe at his side. Feeling content that she confirmed the boy was not a thief, she spoke again...

"You are indeed, Ash Ketchum. Sorry for the troubles and may your time in Viridian City be one you can enjoy." Officer Jenny finished as she handed Ash his Pokedex back. Ash in turn put the Pokedex back in his pants pocket.

"It's no problem. You were just doing your job. Thank you. Good luck finding those thieves." Ash finished saying before waving to Officer Jenny and gesturing to Growlithe to follow him. He happily did so. Not 5 minutes later had they finally reached their destination. The Viridian City Pokemon Center.

Entering the automatic doors, he saw the receptionist desk, a few couches and of course the video phones Pokemon Centers all carried for Trainers like him to use. There was no one in the Pokemon Center at this time, which Ash was somewhat grateful since he didn't really want to wait too much to be attended. He along with Growlithe approached the counter and pressed a service bell. The bell resonated throughout the entire lobby and only a few seconds later, he saw a woman of fair height in a pink uniform, with a white apron leading into a white skirt that showed the woman's toned legs. Her footwear was also white. She herself was gorgeous. Her long pink was braided in loops around the back and was rather poofy in front under her white nurse's hat that had a green cross in the front. Her blue eyes were shining brightly which made her quite the marvel to see and that smile. Wow. It instantly made you feel safe. This woman was one of the many Nurse Joys in Kanto and various regions in this world of Pokemon.

Ash smiled seeing the Viridian City Nurse Joy. He had been to Viridian a few times before as a child and she was always so nice to him, even nice enough to reveal her first name to him.

"Hello, Emily." Ash said as Nurse Joy now faced the young trainer.

"Ash. It's always great to see you." She stated before giving Ash a warm smile.

"I can say the same about you." Ash replied in kind.

"Oh, you heart breaker you. You know flattery will get you everywhere." The Nurse Joy stated, hiding the light blush forming above her cheeks.

"Now how can I help you?" She continued, being as professional as can be.

"Well, first I'd like to have Growlithe checked out if that's possible and then I'd like to register for room here for 3 days, again if possible." Ash asked very politely. His manners bestowed on him from his parents. He smiled before looking at Growlithe, who had his tongue out panting lightly.

"Well of course you can. Leave Growlithe here and I'll have Chansey come in and do a check up. As for the room, I just need to see your Pokedex." Nurse Joy answered, with the most honest smile she could ever bestowed on her face.

Ash bent down and faced Growlithe, before picking him up in his arms and placing him in the counter. Something that somewhat took Nurse Joy by surprise.

"I'm sorry, he just doesn't like being inside his pokeball and I try to keep him as happy as possible. He's a good pokemon, aren't you, Growlithe?" Ash asked with an undertone that Growlithe interpreted as being told to be on his best behavior while being in the care of Nurse Joy's Chansey and wagged his tail and nodded lightly before barking his name and licking Ash's face.

"That's quite alright, there aren't too many who would let their pokemon be happy through the little things like not being inside it's pokeball. I'm glad you aren't like most trainers out there." Nurse Joy said before rubbing the back of Growlithe's ears, which instantly made the pup practically fall in love at the touch.

"Chansey, please come the front desk, please?" Nurse Joy spoke through the intercom in the Pokemon Center and shortly after Chansey, famous for their pink, egg-shaped bodies, hair-like outgrowths on the side of their heads, stubby limbs and short tail that made up their lower body along with a pouch that holds an egg came up to the desk. She like Emily Joy, had a white nurse's hat with a green cross in the front.

"Please, do a full check up on Growlithe." Nurse instructed at Chansey, who cried her name out before motioning to Growlithe to drop from the counter and follow her, which he did as Ash nodded that he would be okay in her care.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ash reached inside his pocket and pulled out his pokedex and handed it to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you, just one second." Nurse Joy said as she turned to face her computer and inserted the Pokedex into the designated slot and ran through the process of registering Ash to a room like she did for many trainers who visited Viridian and within a few minutes finished everything and promptly returned the Pokedex back to Ash.

"There we go, registered to stay for 3 da-" Nurse Joy was cut at the scene before her...

The Pokemon Center's roof removed completely off, leaving a cloud of dust and debris that made it hard to breathe and see before 2 mysterious figures stood in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

As the dust cleared out a bit they were soon made out to be a man and a woman, wearing white uniforms with a red R. The red R was notoriously known across Kanto to be the logo for the evil organization known a Team Rocket.

"All right, everyone. Rules are simple. Hand over all your rare and valuable Pokemon and you won't end up in a ditch." said the rather tall man, with green eyes and blue-ish hair.

"My partner is correct. Do as you're told and no harm will fall upon you." continued the woman, who like her partner was tall, had long red tail that curved at the end.

Ash finally took in the people in front of him. They carried themselves with a powerful demeanor. He knew of Team Rocket and the heinous acts they performed to pokemon in order to make stronger by their standards and only use them a tools in their quest to control Kanto. Something he knew would happen to Growlithe and the other pokemon in the Pokemon if he didn't do anything. So in the blink of eye, it was Ash's demeanor that changed. He looked at the duo and without a hint a fear in his voice and presence decided to speak out.

"If you think, I'll just just hand over my pokemon, you're sadly mistaken. I'll do anything to protect my pokemon from the likes of Team Rocket, so leave now before something bad happens." Ash spoke in an ominous tone, that immediately caught the attention of Team Rocket and ignited the worry within Nurse Joy, who was trying to tell Ash not to do anything rash but too late to do so.

"Really? You little dweeb, think you take on Team Rocket and live? Do you not know that we are Jessie and James, Team Rocket's premiere agents?" said the man now identified as James.

"I don't care if you're the Team Rocket Leaders, there's no way I'll let you take my pokemon or any of the pokemon here." Ash said in a strong tone, that perfectly expressed the bravery he felt at that very moment.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to show you why no one messes with Team Rocket." said the woman, Jessie, as she reached for a pokeball on her belt while James did the same.

"Go, Ekans." "Go, Koffing." said Jessie and James respectively and the Poison Gas and Snake Pokemon appeared before them. Koffing was a round, limbless purple Pokémon filled to the brim with toxic gases. It had several crater-like protrusions on it's thin body that gave it the resemblance of a meteorite or a naval mine. Koffing also has a skull and crossbones below its blissful face. Ekans, the reptilian/serpentine pokemon had a rattle at the tip of its tail, and was mostly purple while its underbelly, eyes, rattle and the band on it's neck were yellow like most Ekans were.

"Now, are you ready to give up your pokemon?" The duo asked almost simultaneously.

"No." Ash was firm in not letting Team get away with whatever they had planned but he knew he couldn't do it alone. Feeling Growlithe was as healthy as he was gonna be given the conditions, he knew what to do next. "Growlithe, I need you buddy. We can't let these two get away with continuing to steal any pokemon." Ash called out as the pup Pokemon came around from the back of the Pokemon as fast he could and was in front of Ash. Growlithe snarled at the 2 pokemon who were in front of him, threatening to harm his Trainer determined to defend Ash, no matter what.

"A Growlithe, huh? The Boss, will be very happy to have one in his collection." said Jessie, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Now, let's teach this little brat a lesson." said James, with great intent.

"Get ready, Growlithe. These guys mean business but I believe in you, always have. We can beat them." said Ash, ready to face the Rocket duo in front of him.

**And thus we finish this chapter. Sorry if it dragged along a bit but I want to able to describe scenes to you all in great detail and to the best of my capacities I think I'm doing well. Let me know if you think so as well or how I can improve. Next chapter Ash battles Team Rocket, so be on the lookout for that. Love all you guys for reading, reviewing and so on. It truly does mean a lot to me. See you next time. Vital Info out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so very sorry this took so long to get out. Work has been a nightmare and this was the only time I squeeze in to writ this new chapter. Now the battle between Ash and Team Rocket begins. Before anyone points out it may be short there's is a reason for that. Which I'll explain at the end. Don't own Pokemon and...that's it. Enjoy.**

The air was tense and the atmosphere silent in the Pokemon Center as Ash looked at scene before him. Jessie and James, members of Team Rocket ready to battle with their pokemon, Koffing and Ekans. Ash stood there ready for battle with only Growlithe at his beck and call. Nurse was hiding as best she could behind the reception desk. It was then the silence was broken by the following command...

"Use Tackle, Koffing." ordered James. Koffing gladly obeyed lunging itself towards Growlithe, who tensed up anticipating the attack.

"Growlithe, use Scratch when it's near." said Ash, knowing Growlithe, although fast would not be able to avoid getting hit by Koffing and so Growlithe prepared his sharp claws and slashed Koffing as it came near him pushing him back and forcing Koffing to cry it's name in a painful manner.

"Now, use Wrap, Ekans." said Jessie, too late for Ash to notice that Ekans had slithered it's way towards Growlithe and now wrapped itself around the young pup pokemon and squeezing tightly making Ash cringe a bit hearing the cries of pain Growlithe was barking.

"Just like Team Rocket to never fight a fair fight." said Ash gritting his teeth in anger.

"You don't become not known as an evil organization by playing fair, twerp." Said James before smirking.

"Use Poison Gas, Koffing. Let's make sure that Growlithe can't defend itself much longer." continued James before Koffing building up gas inside of him for the attack.

Ash knew he had to act fast or risk Growlithe getting poisoned and being incredibly weak to fight so he thought of something simple that could give Growlithe a chance.

"Growlithe, Bite down on Ekans' tail and swing it toward Koffing. Trust me." Growlithe listened as Ash finished speaking and did as he was told biting down on Ekans' tail, which forced the Wrap attack to lose it's grip on the pup and forcing Ekans hiss in pain before Growlithe, firmly holding Ekans' tail between his teeth swung him above his head momentarily before tossing Ekans towards Koffing just as it was to release the Poison Gas it built up.

The collision made Koffing's Poison Gas to fall on Team Rocket itself, forcing them to cough heavily.

"Damn that little twerp." Jessie spoke before widening her eyes as she heard what Ash said next.

"Time to finish them off, Growlithe. Ember!" Ash said with great determination as Growlithe opened his mouth and fire began forming in it's throat before being released towards the evil doers in front of him. The fire wasn't strong by itself but when combined with the Koffing's Poison Gas it grew in intensity making the flames burn longer and stronger before Growlithe began letting the flames die down as he stopped the Ember attack revealing that Jessie, James and their pokemon were on the floor covered in soot and light burns.

"Emily, quick call Officer Jenny. Tell her to come here as soon as she can." Ash told Nurse Joy,who came out of hiding to use the nearest phone to make the call.

Ash put his backpack down on the floor as Growlithe eyed him curiously wondering what his trainer was up to. Soon Ash pulled out a pair of Burn Heals and a rope before heading over to the fallen Team Rocket with Growlithe at his side ready to protect him just in case. Ash tied the rope firmly around Jessie and James as well as Ekans and Koffing before spraying them all with the Burn Heals healing their burns. They sighed in relief of having their injuries healed before...

"Why are you doing this, twerp? We just tried to steal your pokemon and hurt you but you're healing us? What's your deal?" asked a confused James, while Jessie too had quizzical look on her face, wondering why it was that Ash had helped them just now.

"First off, I'm no twerp. My name is Ash and I'm a trainer. I'm simply doing my best in protecting my pokemon and those here in the Pokemon Center from people like you, who feel you can just do whatever you want. I'm sorry to burst your dream bubble but that won't happen with me. It won't happen anymore period. That's why you're tied up. Officer Jenny is coming to pick you up arrest you scum.

As for my deal, I'm just a person who believes in helping those in need, even if it's the likes of you thieves and criminals. Don't take this as anything more than what it is. You needed help, I helped but it's not gonna be a recurring thing between us. You need to understand that stealing is wrong and not everyone will be tolerant to just bowing down to your commands because you're part of Team Rocket.

There will be trainers ready to take you down and pokemon much stronger than Growlithe willing to do anything it takes to protect their trainers so count yourselves lucky that you faced me because if you don't change your ways, you may be not be so lucky next time." Ash finished speaking, him voice firm and powerful but with no trace of malice behind his advice to band of thieves before him.

They remained silent, their expressions showed that they were taking in the young trainer's words but soon everyone's attention became drawn towards to the front of the Pokemon Center that now laid in ruins after the arrival of Officer Jenny, who used her motorcycle to burst right through the door.

"JENNY! Not again!" cried out Emily Joy seeing her Pokemon Center so damaged from Team Rocket's previous and now Jenny's subsequent arrival.

"Sorry but you did say to be here as soon as possible and walking through those doors would've been too much of a hassle." said Jenny being somewhat apologetic as Emily Joy scowled at her before she turned to face Ash.

"Now, where are those Team Rocket thieves?" Jenny asked with a stern voice.

"They're right...here?" Ash turning around to illustrate Jessie and James being captured but was surprised to see they weren't there at all.

"Where'd they...? How'd they...?" Was all Ash could muster to speak until Growlithe barked at him worried he wasn't ok.

"Sorry, Officer Jenny. There were here just a second ago. I can't believe they got away." Ash said before stomping his foot lightly. He soon crouched down to face Growlithe who whined in worry that his trainer was angry, particularly at him but Ash soon calmed the pup and told him it as okay and that he was mad Team Rocket got away. Ash scratched the back of Growlithe's left ear, making the pup melt in delight.

"Darn, those Rocket criminals escape being brought to justice yet again. I guess we'll have to do better next time." said Officer Jenny before she placed her hands on her hips, looking like a superhero.

"What you need to do is fix my Pokemon Center. Call the Mayor." said an angry Nurse Joy with visible vein on her forehead.

"I'll get right on that." replied Officer Jenny pulling out her phone and walking away.

Now Ash rose to his feet, Growlithe following him to the desk where Nurse Joy was.

"Well...talk about a weird first day as a trainer, huh?" Ash rubbing the back of his head which a smile.

"That it has been, then again I can tell you're not gonna be an ordinary trainer, so why would you have an ordinary first day." Nurse Joy said as she returned a smile to Ash.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just glad everyone is ok. You're safe and the pokemon are safe and..." Ash was interrupted by Growlithe's bark and found him staring up at his trainer wagging his tail.

"And yes, Growlithe is safe and I'm safe thanks to him. So thank you, buddy." Ash spoke look at Growlithe with a proud smile, while Growlithe himself gave off a confident smirk.

"That we are, thank you so much, Ash. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here." replied a very grateful Nurse Joy.

"All right, the Mayor is gonna send over his finest team of workers to help rebuild the Center in one hour." said Officer Jenny as she walked in to the Center and boarding her motorcycle

"Try not to ruin the Pokemon Center again, please?" asked Nurse Joy, with great sarcasm.

"I make no promises. Stay safe." Officer Jenny replied before revving her motorcycle out of the Center leaving a cloud of smoke behind her.

"That Jenny. Oh, she makes me so mad but enough of that, before Team Rocket burst in, Growlithe was going to get a check up and you were gonna go to your room here in Center. So if you'd like Growlithe can still get the check up and you can go place your belongings in the room." said Nurse Joy with a great smile.

"Growli" Growlithe barked out before running to the back, already knowing exactly where to go for his check up.

"I guess that settles that. What's the room I'm in?" Ash said as he picked up his backpack from the floor and slung it it his right shoulder.

"It's room 3. Second room to your left once you reach the top stairs on the right there. Here's your key. You should take a tour of Viridian City once you get settled in while Growlithe recovers and gets checked, it should make the wait a little easier." stated Nurse Joy as she handed Ash his room key and pointed to the where the stairs were.

"I think I'll do just that, thanks, Emily. I'll see you around." Ash replied taking the room key and heading up to his room all too anxiously practically running up the stairs and locating his room in stride before swiping his room key and unlocking the door.

The room was cozy with green walls, brown carpeting, shelves for trainers to store books and valuables in, a bathroom and a double bed. There was even a laundry shoot where trainers could put their dirty clothing in and have the Pokemon Center wash for you while you stayed with them. Talk about taking care of the people they let stay here.

Ash wasted no time dropping his backpack on the carpeted floor before he sat in the bed, sighing a bit in relief having taking a small breather from the events of the day. Not even one day as a trainer and he had already fought his friend and rival, Gary, reached Viridian City and even faced Team Rocket and won. Of course this would not be an ordinary day for Ash but then again normal was overrated in Ash's mind.

He was lying on his back on the bed before he breathed in and soon jumped back into a seated position.

"Whew! I stink! Haha, guess I worked up a great sweat today. I better take a shower and get dressed before I go around Viridian City." Ash finished saying as he removed his green shirt and subsequent clothing including his underwear which he tossed down the laundry shoot, not before removing his mysterious necklace Pokedex from pant pocket and placing it the nearby desk as he now stood in the room in only his birthday suit before he reached in his backpack and removed one of his towels, bar of soap (one of many), a new pair of underwear, khaki shorts and a white tee before he headed off to the bathroom with all his possessions.

Once in the bathroom he placed his belonging in a small desk except for the soap and towel and proceeded to enter the shower and close the curtain behind, placing the towel in the railing near the shower curtain. Inside he turned on the shower and let the warm water envelop his body from to toe and it was like heaven for the young trainer. Soon having bathed and lathered his body with soap and washing it away, Ash turned the water off and dried himself off. Soon dressing himself and feeling to see Viridian City as Growlithe was still being attended. So tossing the towel down the laundry shoot, he took his Pokedex and room key and headed out the door ready to see what he could do in Viridian City till Growlithe was better.

"This should be fun." Ash said hoping to find his time in Viridian City to be as helpful as he planned it to be.

**Now we end the chapter here and I wanna relay something important to you all but first why the battle was so short. It was due to 3 factors; 1. Growlithe was tired not only from the battle with Gary's Abra but also the walk to Viridian City, hence he needed the check up but as you saw that had to be cut short because of Team Rocket. 2. To show that Team Rocket's ego and underhanded tactics (using Ekans' Wrap when Growlithe wasn't looking) weren't enough to compensate their lack of proving their talent and their claims that they were actually high prospects within Team Rocket were as accurate as described in their speech last chapter. 3. To show how Ash's quick thinking in this case benefited him in this battle but may also wind up be one his flaws in the future ;)**

**Now that that's out of the way. I feel I elaborated well on a lot of little and big things here in this chapter i.e. Ash's speech to Team Rocket, How the remedies we use on Pokemon is also safe for us on humans and how the Pokemon Center does more than simply cure pokemon for their trainers and how they're treated while trainers are there and such but...here's where I need you actual input.**

**See I have the major storyline bullet points this story will cover in Kanto and Johto but I want you to know that want you want will affect this story greatly. I want to know your thoughts on the necklace on the mystery necklace from Ash's birth father (as it will be part of something later on), his other hometwon rivals and when you'd like to Ash face them, what ways can he catch pokemon other than battle and asking them to join him and so many more that you can influence through your feedback or PM's especially after Sinnoh. So please give me ideas to include in the story and although I can't promise they'll all be usedm I promise they will be taken into heavy consideration and used accordingly with the regarding plans already in store. **

**That is all Vital Info. Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been so long. Work has been a nightmare and I was recently (finally) able to sit down and enjoy writing this next chapter for you all. I'm still amazed people have taken to this story so well. Even saying it inspired some of you to write your own. It truly warms my heart to know that I, like others have done for me, inspired someone to write a story. Thank you for your support. It truly means the world to me. As always, I do not own Pokemon otherwise you'd be be seeing exactly this vision of mine come true in manga and anime form. And so without further ado enjoy.**

Ash now walked the streets of Viridian enjoying the day and feeling the sun warm his face. He had seen some Pidgey fly nearby and there were some Oddish play in the grass. He always did enjoy seeing Pokemon in nature but now one Pokemon had his attention, Growlithe. He'd only gotten the pup just a few hours ago and had already made an incredible bond with him. He knew he and this pup would go very far.

Now with Growlithe on his mind, Ash knew taking care of the pup was gonna have to be a true priority for him and so he ventured into the Viridian City Pokemon Shop. A bell rang as Ash opened the door to the store and immediately a small red headed woman popped up from behind the counter and excitedly greeted Ash.

"WELCOME...to the Viridian City Pokemon Store, the best Pokemon Store in all of Kanto! My name in Cindy, how can I help you today?" the petite redhead with big brown eyes and a smile that lit up the entire store asked. Ash was slightly taken back but soon found her extreme positive energy quite charming.

"Hi, Cindy. I'm Ash and I need the best equipment possible to help feed and train my Pokemon, Growlithe." Ash replied with a bright smile of his own.

"Well, we have that here and many other things, a trainer might need on his journey. Please, follow me." Cindy replied cheerful as can be.

Cindy led Ash down the aisles and in less than 10 mins, Ash arms were full of items ranging from weight sets to a book in raising Fire type Pokemon and was informed there were many more of these books for every one of the 17 types of Pokemon in every Pokemon Store across Kanto should he ever need to purchase another book as he catches more Pokemon during his journey. He also had a canteen for himself and Growlithe to always have fresh water and a brush to keep Growlithe fur all nice and shiny.

He reached the counter with all these items and more before Cindy was once again behind the counter.

"I never knew so many items were needed to raise a Pokemon." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you did request the best equipment and like I said, we only sell the best here in Viridian City." said Cindy with a smirk.

"You're right. What else do I need?" Ash said as he was determined to have everything he needed to take care of Growlithe.

"Well, you got all the to help train and keep your Pokemon looking good but you'll need plenty of Pokemon food for your journey." Cindy as she took out a notepad.

"How much food will you need?" Asked Cindy, pen and notepad at the ready.

"Well I need enough to cover my trip to Pewter. I know I can restock there and I'm gonna train heavily during my trip there, both here and the Viridian Forest, so I think about a week's, make that two weeks worth of food should do the trick." replied Ash confidently.

"Wow, you've really thought this through. Many trainers don't think so far and only buy Pokemon for a day or two thinking they can reach Pewter within that short amount of time but you really want to have all your feeding needs fo some time. You're gonna be a great trainer. I can just tell." replied Cindy as she made the order for 2 weeks worth of Pokemon food.

"Now we have to place the order for the food and it will take about 2 days to be delivered. Is that ok with you?" Asked Cindy with a slight smile.

"I'll be in Viridian for 3 days, so that works fine. I'm sure I can feed Growlithe in the Pokemon Center while the order arrives. Emily always keeps some Pokemon food in the Pokemon Center and I have some berries as well." replied Ash.

"Emily?" asked a confused a curious Cindy.

"I'm sorry." Ash chuckles realizing his error.

"Nurse Joy. I'm just used to calling her by her first name. Sorry about that." Ash replied confidently.

"Oh, I never knew Nurse Joys had a first name. I really thought their names were Joy." answered Cindy with a chuckle herself.

"Ok then, now let me just add everything up..." said Cindy and she worked her magic in the cash register.

Ash was so nervous and worried everything would be too expensive but he knew even if he spent of all of his earnings now, Growlithe would be well worth it and he could always make cash come Pewter and he won his first badge. Gyms had to provide the trainers who earned their badges with money. Low level Gyms, or at least those known as low level by many around Kanto like those in Pewter and Cerulean were known for small payouts but any other Gym between Vermilion and Fuchsia paid more handsomely and of course the big payout were from Viridian City itself and the Cinnabar Islands, falling only short of the Indigo League payouts for placing 3rd, 2nd and 1st and the subsequent Elite Four and Champion challenges.

You could become very rich in Kanto as a trainer but Ash was not in this for the money or the fame. He just wanted to fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master one day. He imagined everything it could be until his train of thought was interrupted by...

"That'll be 2,600 Pokedollars, Ash." said Cindy with a booming smile.

"Oh, thank Arceus. I thought that was gonna be more expensive but I can manage that. Let me just get..." Ash said now realizing he left his money in the backpack that was now in his room at the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, no." Ash said hanging his head.

"What's wrong, Ash?" asked Cindy, now a bit worried.

"I left all my money at the Pokemon Center, now I gotta go back and get it." Ash said a bit frustrated he made such a mistake but again his train of thought was interrupted by...

"Well, you're a trainer and you gotta have your Pokedex on you, yes?" asked Cindy hoping to help Ash.

"Yeah, it's right here. Why do you ask?" Said Ash as he made his Pokedex now visible.

"Earnings from your journey are registered in your Pokedex. It's one the best ways to keep your money safe because your Pokedex is registered only to you and will not allow anyone access to your funds without a 6 digit combination unique to every trainer. Have you been in battles since you started your journey?" asked Cindy politely.

"2, so far." Replied Ash confidently.

"Well then, you should have some cash here. Do you know your 6 digit combination?" once again asked Cindy again very politely.

"No, I..." but then Ash remembered on his graduation from the tutelage under Samuel Oak that he was asked to provide information to fill out his trainer and that the Professor had asked Ash to come up with 6 numbers between 0-9 in any random order. He felt the question was odd at the time but now it made sense. All he had to do was remember the numbers...

"I got it." Ash replied as he took the Pokedex and a helpful Cindy showed him how to access his earnings, he was asked for the 6 digit pass code, which he entered promptly making sure Cindy wouldn't see. Hearing the words: "Access Granted" from his Pokedex signaled Ash that he entered the correct code. What he saw next left him wide eyed.

"Ash?" Said Cindy as she waved her hand in front of Ash's face but still he was shocked, so she looked at his Pokedex and was shocked herself at his earnings.

"Wow, Ash. Those 2 battles must've been some epic battles to have that kind of cash." said Cindy as she saw the funds Ash had read 10,000 Pokedollars.

"But...I...I...there's no way I should even have this much." stammered Ash trying to make sense of why he had so much money from only 2 battles and more importantly since the only battles that paid any money in Kanto were Gym Battles but then it him like a ton of bricks.

"Dad..." said Ash under his breath and shaking his head before he laughed out loud.

"What was that?" asked Cindy curiously at to why Ash had suddenly laughed abruptly.

"Haha, I just realized my Dad must have done this. My battles didn't generate funds since they weren't Gym Battles and this Pokedex was his and he just recently gave it to me. He must've added some extra cash in here without me knowing." Ash explained with great presence.

"You must have a very rich father to provide you with that kind of cash." quipped Cindy.

"Well being as famous as he is, he really is." Ash said chuckling.

"Famous, eh? Anyone, I know." Cindy asked curiously.

"Mhmm, Prof. Oak." Ash answered innocently but had to take cover after...

"THE PROFESSOR OOAAAKKKK! Wow!" said Cindy shocked to hear these news.

"I can't believe the son of THE Professor is in my store!" Cindy finished yelling.

"Step-son, actually but I call him Dad cause he's been the only father I've known but enough about me. Now that I got the means to pay you, I can finish my purchase." replied Ash as he stood up making sure his hearing was ok and handed her his Pokedex.

"Of course, sorry. I'm just such a huge of Prof. Oak and his weekly talk show. Now let's just..." said Cindy as she put the Pokedex in the designated slot and and the payment was processed and ending with the receipt being printed out.

"All done." said Cindy as she promptly returned the Pokedex and gave the receipt to Ash, before she packed every item purchased and gave a copy of the Pokemon Food order to him and reminding him not too be late in picking it up and to bring the order with him.

"Thanks, Cindy. I appreciate the help with everything." Ash said before he flashed her a wide grin.

"You're welcome and drop by anytime." Cindy said as she had a great smile.

"I will. See you around." Ash said as he was carrying the bag full of items for his journey and heading out of the door, looking to return to the Pokemon Center to check on Growlithe.

Few minutes gone by and he was there. The (albeit now severely damaged) Viridian City Pokemon Center. He couldn't wait if Growlithe was better as it had been nearly an hour since he left him in Emily and Chansey's expert care. He got his wish when after stepping through the broken front door...

"Whoa." was all Ash could say as he was blindsided and tackled to the ground by Growlithe, who was as healthy as could be and showed it by barking his name and licking Ash's face as he wagged his tail happily making Ash's bag fall beside but thankfully not spill before Ash erupted in laughter at seeing himself get sent to the ground by Growlithe for the second time today.

"Glad you're doing better, buddy." Ash before rubbing the back of Growlithe's ear just like the pup liked it before Ash put the pup on the floor beside and started to gt to his feet, picking his fallen bag and heading to the front desk where Emily stood giggling softly at the sight of Ash being knocked down by Growlithe not long ago. Growlithe was his side, rubbing gently against right leg as Ash set the bag on the counter before...

"Hey, Emily. Did Growlithe's check up go smoothly and all is well?" Ash asked, awaiting the answer to be positive although they appeared to be by the way Growlithe tackled him but Ash needed to be sure.

"Growlithe is as close to perfect as he can be. He's got a good, normal height and weight, also his internal flames are strong and will get stronger as time goes by. He had scratches and pains but those been treated and he's rested a bit as he was extra tired but he woke up fresh as can be once he got hold of your minutes a few minutes ago and greeted you as the door or at least where a door should be." Emily replied with a dry chuckle, hoping the help Officer Jenny would arrive soon to help restore her damaged Center like they've done so many times in the past.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Ash replied with a great his right hand reached down to stroke Growlithe's head as Emily returned his smile and then had it grow even wider as right on cue The Mayor's Working Crew came in through the gape in the front of the Center. Ash laughed a bit as one of the workers whistled in a matter easily detected to mean he knew they had a lot of work ahead of them, so Ash decided to say his goodbye to Emily, grab his bag full of items and head with Growlithe to nearest video phone as he had to make an important call before calling it a day.

He sat in the chair facing the video phone and sat Growlithe across his lap before dialing his home number. The other line rang 4 times before finally the screen lit up and there was Ash's mother, Delia Oak, smiling at the sight of her baby boy.

"Ash, honey. I'm glad you kept your promise and called us once you reached Viridian City." Delia smiled again before she beckoned for Samuel to join her.

"I got here a little while ago, sorry for not contacting you sooner but there was some trouble..." Ash was saying before his mother interjected.

"What trouble? Are you ok? Do you wanna come home? I wouldn't hold it aga..." Delia was saying before Samuel now interjected himself into the conversation.

"Settle down, Delia. Let Ash answer before jumping to such a conclusion that he'd want to conclude his journey so soon." Samuel said calming Delia before he sat at her side grabbing nearby chair and awaited Ash's answer.

"The trouble was Team Rocket." Ash as Delia and Samuel looked on a bit concerned but decided to let Ash finish.

"Luckily it seems it was only 2 grunts who were in over heads over their heads and Growlithe and I managed to defeat and even capture them, tying them up with some rope but when Officer Jenny made a very...overzealous entrance...they managed to get away, unfortunately. I know how dangerous Team Rocket are but Mom and Dad, you both know I couldn't just let them get away with trying to steal Growlithe and the other Pokemon here in the Center, right?" Ash asked awaiting their answer.

"I know, son. I know. All we must plead and ask for from you is to please be careful. Team Rocket are very dangerous and while you may have been able to best them this time, things may not go so smoothly. So please be careful." Samuel said as Delia looked at her husband knowing he took the words right of her mouth. They knew each other so well.

"I will. I promise." Ash said in a reassuring tone. He knew he would never break a promise made to his parents.

"Thank you." Delia replied knowing Ash would make good on his promise. He always did.

"Will you be leaving for Pewter City soon?" Samuel asked with a great smile as he too was confident Ash wouldn't break his promise.

"Not for at least 3 days. I wanna train here a bit and then some more in the Viridian Forest. I wanna be sure Growlithe and any Pokemon I may or may not capture on the way Pewter are ready for th challenge that the Gym has to offer. I was able to purchase a lot valuable items thanks to you, Dad." Ash said throwing a wink at Samuel Oak.

"Found about that, did you?" Samuel chuckled as Delia looked on a bit confused before Oak assured her, he would explain later.

"I did and thank you. I think I'm gonna say goodbye. Today has been exhausting to say the least. I'll contact you between tomorrow and right before I head out to The Viridian Forest. I love you." Ash smiling fondly at his parents.

"We love you too, Ash. Get some rest. We'll see you soon." Delia replied before blowing a kiss to Ash, who received it and blew one back at her before waving goodbye to both Delia and Samuel and hanging up.

"Ready to get some rest, buddy?" Ash asked as he looked down to a tired Growlithe snoozing lightly on his lap.

_"No wonder he was so quiet." _Ash thought as he chuckled a bit and slowly without wanting his pup up, draped him over his left shoulder and carried him and his bag of items as he walked the stairs up to his room and upon entering it via access of his room key, laid Growlithe softly across the bed before closing the door and undressing to his briefs (boxers) and soon joined Growlithe in what was sure to be a great night's sleep in his comfortable bed..

**That does it for this chapter but I do have a question. Do you enjoy the pace of the story and if so would you like to see the next 3 days in Viridian City play or would you all prefer a summarized version of the events that would take place in said time frame before we see Ash head to the Viridian Forest and meets someone very important in that process? Please review or PM your thoughts and I'll try to get next chapter up soon based on your opinions. Thank you all once again for enjoying my story. Vital Info out.**


End file.
